Escaped with help by a vampire
by Truly ME Kayla Rose
Summary: This is a story about a girl who has a horrible home life. With the help of the vampire she has grown to know and love, along with a few new friends she escapes from her captors, her home life, and past.
1. To Explain

I was standing outside waiting for the bus to take me to school when it all happened. I was putting on my cover up to hide the bruises on my arms and the bite marks on my neck. I was also busy hiding bruises on my face not given by the same person who gave me bruises on my arms and bite marks but by my father. A drunk who comes home everyday from his minimum wage job drunk as a skunk and who is domestically violent to both my mother and myself. My mother isn't sober either she is what many people would call a crack head but instead of it being in a joking or teasing way I mean a serious way.

Now I would like to tell you more about me. My name is Rebecca Diamond Fernes. I am a mix of different cultures so many in fact that we just consider our family as multi-cultural. I am 5'7 and have a nice figure. My skin is always a nice olive color. My natural hair color is a dark chestnut color but I now have it dyed a darker red. I have a brown/ hazel eye which look just brown but are hazel in a light or sunlight. I am 17 years old and I am about ready to graduate from High School in two months.

Everyday when I am done, school I go straight to work. I have three jobs two during the week and one during the weekend. All three are minimum wage jobs and the only reason I have so many is because my dad wastes all the money in his pay check on his booze and my mom wastes one of three of my pay checks on crack. Three minimum wage jobs that I spend 5 hours on each and 8 hours on weekends (I lied about my age so I could work nights and longer hours) pay the rent, the bills, and put food on the table. I get home at 2 in the morning do all my homework which takes an hour then I go to bed I get up at 6:30 in the morning spend half an hour getting ready for school then I leave to catch the bus. Can you imagine how I feel I do all this for my family, I get straight A's on my report card and my parents treat me like fucking shit! I have been told by Penn State University that they are awarding me a full scholarship and agreed to help me find a job, so when I leave for college, I am never going back to this hellhole ever again!

I will not send them money, I will never talk to them ever again, and if they crash and burn, they crash and burn! They have made my life hell on earth and I will never forgive them for it as long as I live!

Now lets get on to why I have bite marks on my neck and bruises on my arms and what will happen to me later on!


	2. About HIM!

Okay now let me tell you about the bite marks and the bruises on my arms.

Well I mean every girl sometime or another goes out with someone! Right? Well the thing about the guy I am going out with now lets just say that he is nocturnal. Meaning that he comes out at night, sleeps during the day in his crypt in the cemetery. And for you all that still do not get it yes for god sakes he is a vampire grow a brain cell! But yes in the place that I live in now no one really knows that vampires exist except for one person me!

When we started going out I had no clue I mean he was always pale and if I accidentally touched his hand or something it was cold but I always thought that maybe he was just anemic or something else like that. The way I met him was through work we both work the night shift at Carrie's Chicken Fries and Wings. Go figure I would meet the guy I seriously want to be with at a minimum wage job that makes me wear shoes that look like chicken feet and a roster comb on the top of my head. Go figure the most embarrassing work uniform ever and the one place where I seriously wish I wasn't and I found my soon to be true love!

Let me tell you a little about him before I start talking about the bite marks and everything. His name is Branden Aplie. He is a mix of white and black and has really pretty hazel eyes. He has a very strong muscular body and is about 5 inches taller than me. When we kiss and fit our bodies to each other it is like putting together two puzzle pieces we fix perfectly together and it couldn't feel better or sexier.

Any way last night I had the night off work and so did he so I went over to his crypt after school (I lied to my parents about having work so I could spend time with him and not to be stuck in the hellhole). And that where things got INTENSE! I have been dating him since I started working there a year ago. Any way I will do a quick flash back letting you get all the juicy details!

Read the next chapter for some of the juiciest of juicy details!


	3. Juicest of Juciy

The juicy details this is one of the parts that is Rated M and the M is for a reason!

The Flash Back

_So after 7 pm of walking around the neighborhood that my school is in he came running to my side. He picked me up and ran me to his crypt so we could hang out. His crypt isn't like most crypts where it is just the coffin and spider webs. He had the inside completely decked out a fire place, had the walls painted a nice blood red (don't yah love the irony?), flat screen tv, he has his coffin re-done every year with a different kind of satin or silk, the place is a hell of a lot nicer than my home that is for sure._

_So he puts out a nice red velvet plush blanket and we down on it kissing and cuddling and watching tv when it gets really heated between the two of us and he kissed me harder deeper his tongue parting my lips and plunging into my mouth. My hands find my way to his hair while his find the way to my waist. My hands go over his strong shoulders and down to the small of his back to find the hem of his shirt. I lifted his shirt over his head to reveal his 8 pack and pecks his mouth still on mine he reached down and unbuttoned my jeans, while my hand was busy tracing the plains of his chest and abs. Working my way down to just tease the skin above his pubic bone making him moan into my mouth and shudder against me. _

_Taking his mouth off of mine his body still against mine rubbing intimately down he took off my pants showing my panties (yes it is a thong for the guys who want to know) I reached down a little bit more so I could remove his shorts. But he beat me to it he was already in his boxers by the time I went to reach for the button. He lifted my shirt over my head leaving me in my matching bra and panties and him in his boxers I let my hand wander further till I am rubbing my hand over his boxers to feel the hard lump sticking out from his boxers. He moaned he took off my bra squeezing my breast gently pulling on my nipple until he took as much as he could into his mouth making me moan in pleasure he gently bit my nipple making me moan louder._

_I sat up so I could take off his boxers as I did so as soon as it was past his ankles he lifted me up so I could lay down flat on my back. He trailed his tongue gently down my body making me shiver in pleasure. When he got down to my thighs he kissed the inside of each thigh before taking off my panties throwing them across the room before lowering his head down to lick Pixie (yes we named my v-jay-jay pixie). His tongue showing me what he would be able to do to me with Richard (we named it Richard because the nickname for it is rick then change the r to a d then you dick). _

_Then his faced appeared over mine putting some of his weight on me his head went inside of me then he thrust it making me scream in pleasure. Then he started going faster and deeper until I was about to cum. I screamed as I came putting all of my juices all over Richard he pulled out long enough to give Pixie a quick lick before flipping me over to put me into doggy style. He went against me before going inside of me both of us moaning in pleasure he picked up the pace until he was going at a speed that felt like he was a electric tooth brush except that he wasn't in my mouth. " I am going to cum!" he said in a very deep husky voice "Before you do that sexy bite me." I told him in a equally sexy voice. He let his fangs come out and he grabbed my arms so he could flip us so I that he was on top he gently lowered his face to my neck and kissed my throat. Then he bit me and it added even more pleasure to the sex than before both of us craving and wanting more than we ever wanted before he bit me. I grinded against him while he grinded inside of me until both of us were on the edge of cum he gave me a quick thrust allowing me to cum and then he pulled out I sat up quickly letting him cum into my mouth I swallowed it before we collapsed onto the pillows he laid out for us to sleep. _

Read the next Chapter to find out what happens to me that morning!


	4. Kidnapped and IDK Y!

This is just the beginning.

So in the middle of covering up the bruises and bite marks I hear a rustling in the alley way behind me so I thought that it was one of the neighborhood alley cats so I didn't pay it any mind. Until it started getting closer, and closer when a horrible growl came from behind me I turned around to see a HUGE Doberman Pincher growling at me baring its teeth. "Oh dog shut up!" I yelled at it which was the wrong thing to do the it leaped at me grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulling me back then something incredibly strange happened the dog suddenly became a man. I do not mean that some random guy came over and replaced the dog pulling me the dog and person where the same living being.

Then his hand when over my mouth and before I had time to react scream I breathed in and it smelled off and suddenly I passed out but before I was completely out I felt a sharp stick in my thigh that completely immobilized me. My mind and sight cleared as I saw that I was being loaded into the back of a huge truck. I was wide eyed, and scared as to where this strange man was taking me. I guessed he either saw my face change or smelled or sensed the fear but he said "I am sorry I did not want to do this but my boss made me I am so very, very sorry." And with that we drove off and I slipped in and out of consciousness because of the sedative and in the end I lost and blacked out.

Read who and what kidnapped me and for purpose.


	5. Not HUMAN! WHAT!

Introduced to the pack of something messed up and not human!

I woke up and I expected everything to be just a bad dream or something but of course, it wasn't! I woke up in a pen that had a dirt floor, wooden sides, and was caged in with chicken wire. I went to pull at the chicken wire to see if it was loose or maybe would damaged and an entire huge electric shock went through my body sending my heart into palpitations and make my teeth clack together.

Then a girl about my age came into the room she was about 5'5 maybe a little bit taller a nice body and dark shorter curly dark brown hair and brown eyes like mine came into the room. I backed into the far corner when she came into my cage. She spoke softly and calmly so she wouldn't frighten me "Hi my name is Lindsay I know that you are afraid but I have been told to look after you by our alpha." I pleaded with her "Please let me go home why is this happening to me all I want to do is go home live a normal life and not have to deal with all this stuff! Please let me go home!" I asked and pleaded over repeatedly until I was crying so hard I could talk or breathe anymore.

"I know you are scared and trust me that it will get better this might freak you out but the reason that we brought you here is to teach you how different you are than other people. You don't know how strong, powerful, or harmful you can be to humans," she told me. "What?" I said instantly not crying anymore because of what she said shocked me. "I am not human? Are you fucking kidding me? Is this a fucking joke? Look I don't know why I am here I don't why that crazy ass dog dude kidnapped me but I wanna go home I will pay you as much money as your "alpha" wants but please let me go home and lead my life the way I was living it!" I said sobbing at the end. But the thing I didn't realize is how defensive she got when I said "crazy ass dog dude" until she started growling. And she said "That crazy ass dog dude you just mentioned is my boyfriend and you better not get started on insulting him or the alpha because if you mess with the alpha you will get killed and if you mess with my boyfriend you will be walking around with a leg do you understand me?" she told me until she was in my face barring her teeth at me. " I am s-ss-oo-rrr-rr-y!" I said sobbing until I couldn't breathe.  
These people were so strange especially with the way they get moody and defensive so quickly and the way that they dress. This girl was moody first she could be nice, calm, and sweet but she was very feisty! And the clothing oh my god! Latex clothing seriously? I mean I like it but it is very revealing! You can literally see everything underneath and talk about panty lines so you had better not wear like anything under them. I mean you could see that out line of the nipple, her boobs, the curve of her body, the out line of her ass and everything, she also had one black high heels I mean the kind that those strippers wear! I mean if she wasn't being so mean or keeping me hostage at the time or if I wasn't in this situation, I would totally ask her where she got it because I think Branden would like it! A lot! Anyway, she calmed down enough to tell me the fact that I would be fed three times a day and go through training 4 times a day. Training for what I wondered but before I could ask she told me "I think it is time you went to sleep you have had a hard day." And with that, she pulled out a needle and stuck me in the thigh without giving me enough time to react to what she said and with that I collapsed on the floor unconscious and boy was I tired of the needles.

Read the next chapter to find out what I become and what is happening to me.


	6. I TURN INTO A DOG WAT!

Read this to find out what I turn into and about my new "loving" family.

I woke up in my pen. "Man I know I hated needles before when I was little but this is ridiculous and I really hate them now." I said to my self, when I noticed that someone left something inside of my pen. I carefully walked over to it careful because this might be a trap and picked up a note that was carefully placed on top of the bundle with my name Rebecca on it I picked it up and began to read it. It said:

Dear Rebecca,

I know that you must be frightened by what is happening but everything will be explained to you when Lindsay comes to pick you up to go to your first training session with us. In the training exercise today I will explain to you what you are, you will not believe it at first but when you start training you will finally realize that it is true and why you have been chosen. I have left you some clothes that you must change into if you do not Lindsay will be forced to put them on you her self so I would suggest that you change yourself before some else forces you to.

Alpha

I looked at the clothing left for me. Latex seriously? How do they expect me to train in this? What am I training for the porn star Olympics? Seriously? And these shoes oh my god they totally as high as any heel can possibly get they give me about nine inches of height and just looking at them are killing my feet. So I change into everything struggling the whole time trying to get into this thing without putting holes into the latex I am getting into my shoes when Lindsay walks through the door and into the pen.

"Well," she said "I am glad that you are dressed, ready for training, and t o see the alpha for the first time." "Yes I am ready." I said a little bit more confident that I felt at that moment. She ordered me out of the pen and walked behind me telling me that there is no way that I am going to escape with her standing behind me. We walked to the end of the hall where there was huge grand door the ones in the princess movies where two servants always open them. However, these doors looked menacing old scarred wood with claw or fingernail markings in it. So I opened the door and walked through careful not to stubble on the high heels and went through the doors with Lindsay shadowing my every footstep.

As I opened the doors the room went silent and everyone turned around to look at me. I walked forward not because I wanted to but because Lindsay prodded me in the back with her fingers, which got me moving forward and also made me jump. I walked straight ahead men and women made up the entire crowd the women in similar clothing as me and the men were mostly very strong, tall and handsome men all of them wearing black jeans that were loose and torn up with no shirts on. Which I would definitely appreciate if I wasn't in this situation right now. I got some admiring looks from the men as I walked up to the front of the room to this man who was sitting in a throne room chair.

Obviously he was the "alpha" but he looked like an ordinary man nothing special until he turned his entire body to me he was busy talking to someone familiar looking but I don't remember why he looked familiar. When he turned, he was one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. Dark hair, dark eyes, nice tan, and a very nice body but I was more focused on getting out of here and running back to Branden than staying I this place with these people. Lindsay comes up behind me and whispers in my ear "When you approach the platform bow it is a sign of respect and if you don't show respect than you won't live to see another day." This made me go weak kneed and almost stumble to the platform but I made it to the edge of the platform and bowed (of course I want to live I wasn't that crazy).

The man the alpha was talking to looked at me and I instantly knew who it was. It was my kidnapper I was so mad, scared, and worried at the same time that something was triggered in my body and I instantly began to shake. I started shaking so bad that I could not even stand I as I started my way down to the floor I noticed my body started to ache and when I finally reached the floor I shot right out of my own skin. Now when I say this I mean that I didn't literally come out of my skin more like another one came over top of the human one. When I finally was under control of my self I was standing on four legs I tired to stand up but couldn't stay vertical and then I saw my reflection from across the room where I was standing there was a mocha colored American Staffordshire terrier (pit bull) with unclipped ears. I went to say, "where am I?" and all that came out of my lips was a yelp! A yelp? Are you kidding me the dog that was standing right there was me! Oh my god I knew it I knew aliens existed and that I was one of them!

The alpha immediately started laughing "Amazing this is the only person in the history of the pack to take one look at their taker and change! Splendid, splendid! Lindsay bring her up here please!" Lindsay went to go nudge me but before she could I turned around growled at her and snapped at the leg that she was about ready to use to nudge me with. She growled at me but I didn't care so I turned back around and whined to see if it was okay to come up. He nodded and I jumped up on the platform and padded over to him on my way I passed my "taker" and growled at him letting him know that I was pissed at him. He looked down I imagined to see a cold hard look in his eyes that said, "I don't care about what you want." Look but instead, I got eyes that are full of apology and he was visibly upset he mouthed to me "I am sorry," making me tilt my head as I padded over to the alpha.

"Welcome to the pack Rebecca Fernes," he said _how did he know my name _I asked my self. "While you are here this will be your family we will help you understand the change that has already happened to you and what extent your powers are everyone here is blessed with different qualities and we will soon find out what yours is now please change back to human form." He ordered me. I tried my hardest to change back but I tried thinking of my human form but it didn't work I eventually wound up out of breath and whined up at the alpha with my head titling asking him how.

"All you have to do it clear your head and think of something that makes you mad, sad, worried, or afraid of that will trigger the change to occur," he told me. I thought of the whole situation that I was in and the aching of my body started again along with the shaking. I wound up still dressed in my latex on the ground shivering, tired, and hungry. I managed to stand up and look at the crowd they all looked at me back and smiled. And that was all I could take I got nauseated, light headed and I turned around just in time and I threw up everything in my stomach my taker holding my hair as I did so whispering to me " I am so sorry but everything will be okay I swear it," eventually I stopped and stood up. That was not such a good idea because I was still light headed and the moment I stood I passed out landing in my takers arms.

Find out what training I will go through what powers I will have and how "loving" this "family" really is.


	7. Biting, Fighting, Surviving

About the "loving" family.

I woke up in my pen in my latex clothing shaking and shivering. Then I hear footsteps coming towards me I get up and find a huge lumbering guy walking towards me. He looks handsome but something in his eyes told me stay away from him. "Hey beautiful how bout you come over here for something I like to call doggy style." He had an evil smile on his face and lunged at me. I instantly run I start screaming and yelling for my taker and for Lindsay or anyone who can help me. The both of them run into the area that my pen is in and instantly see my issue. By the time they did, this guy had me in his arms I struggled, jerked, and bucked trying to get out of his arms. "Oh man she is even hotter when she fights back boy do I have a bone for you to stick in you mouth," he said. I instantly felt what he was talking about right in the small of my back I stop jerking and I said, "Oh yeah big boy let me turn around and feel what you got." I was thinking to my self _once he lets you turn around get down on your knees unbuckle his pants let it fall out and bite it off_. He lets me turn around enjoying the fact that I am not fighting his anymore I get down on my knees and unzip his jeans. It fell out of his underwear and out of his pants. "Wow you're not a small boy are you?" With that I take it in my mouth and bite down hard feeling blood rushing into my mouth going through one side until I meet the other side I pull and the whole thing comes off in my mouth. He yowls in pain and I stand up back off and spit it out of my mouth.

I look at the place where he was kneeling on the floor in my pen blood was pooling there. He was screaming in pain then the whole pack came into my pen area and saw what happened. The alpha made his way through the crowd and saw what happened and instantly knew why it happened. "God damn it Cooter every single fucking time that we get a new female in the pack you always got to go and try to fuck them don't you do deserve what you got. Now lets see how much damage she actually did." He went across the floor to the other smaller pooling of blood and saw that I bit off about 7 to 8 inches of it. "Rebecca I am very proud of you. Every single time we get a new female he always does this and you definitely taught him a lesson. I would love to have you as one of my fighters." He said. "Fighters? What is that?" I asked curiously. "It is like a warrior or protector you could call it." He told me.

"That sounds pretty cool. I would be honored to be one of your fighters." I said thinking _This might allow me to get out of this place and back to my house and run away _my taker instantly came over to my side and whispered in my ear "I like that idea but don't think about that yet. There will be too much stuff going on to think about that you got to build up the trust them make a run for it." He told me I looked at him like he was crazy. How did he know what I was thinking? That is sooo creepy!

"Well Rebecca tomorrow you shall start your training and you taker here Damien will be your trainer now everyone TO BED! She needs her sleep!" and with that everyone left I crawled up in my usual corner and cried myself to sleep.

Read the next chapter about my first day of training.


	8. Kicking Some major butt

The First Day of my training

I woke up in my corner and I saw that my taker was in the same cage with me. He was sitting in the opposite side of the cage parallel to the corner I was in. I get up and walk over to him thinking how upset he looks and maybe I should talk to him. "Hi." I said. "Hi Rebecca you might not know this but my name is Damien, Damien Alejandro. And I want to apologize for all that has happened to you I should never have brought you here. But I had too." He said clearly upset with him self I knew that he had no choice this alpha guy was one stubborn bastard if I may say so myself. "It is okay and can I ask you a serious question?" I asked him I was curious ever since last night. "Sure shoot." He said, "Can you read minds? I don't mean to sound so forward about it but I have a feeling someone is going to come in here at any second and I just want to get it out of the way." "Yes I can read minds that I why I said that to you yesterday it is too soon to think about that you need to think about getting through your training and becoming trusted in here then you can try to escape." And just as I predicted the alpha along with three huge lumbering men walk into room and into my cage.

"Good morning Rebecca I trust you slept well." He said, I nodded not trusting my voice to sound sweet and wanting to get along with him. "Good today we are going to assess your strengths will starting off with things in your human form and then work with things in your shifted form. Understand?" he asked. "Yes alpha." I said while thinking about all this stuff he could possibly have me do crap I am in for a load of shit. "First we are going to start off with some MMA and Moy Thai this will be the forms of fighting you will be using in human form." _Well shit I am soooo screwed! The only fighting I have ever seen was on TV and I certainly have never fought anyone before! _ "Yes sir."

We started out with MMA if you haven't seen it is pretty much boxing but it involves kicking and grappling if you don't know what grappling is it is wrestling. And surprisingly it is very easy. Damien and I started out with the fist fighting he is good, really good, but as soon as I learned how to throw punches and kicks we started really fighting. He threw a right cross and I blocked and countered with a roundhouse kick to the back of the knee sending him to the floor, I threw a right cross to the face he blocked rolling to the left hitting me with a shot in the kidney. That caused me to kneel for a second and when I did, he sent a left roundhouse kick to my face, which for some reason I was expecting I grabbed his leg and threw him around kneeing him in the back punching him in the kidneys. After the shot to the kidneys he fell flat on his back I straddled his chest grabbed his throat I made it look like I was going t punch him when he said "Uncle?" I got off of his chest and gave him a hand up he tried walking but started to wince as soon as the adrenaline wore off.

"Damn Rebecca you know how to fight you passed this lesson. I am the best fighter here except the Alpha and you even whopped my ass. Have you ever fought before?" he asked me "No I never fought before it is weird but I felt every move coming and like I could almost see it in my head before you did something. I was expecting every move you made." I told him "Huh well we found one gift that you have received. You are a extremely gifted fighter. But yet again you probably already knew about that." He told me. "Even though I am trapped here doesn't mean I should not learn any of this. I was always beaten up as a kid and I never stood a chance my dad before you guys took me two days ago would beat me everyday for no reason he is a drunk and my mom is a crack addict. I always needed to learn self defense but I could never do it because if I learned it I probably would be in jail for either assault or murder of my parents just to end my misery and life with them." I admitted to him I was actually starting to like this guy he is easy to talk to and like, which I should not be doing in this situation but I needed someone to talk to. He walked me back to my pen and said " Goodnight Rebecca get a good nights sleep you will need it for tomorrow."

And with that I turned around and saw that they put a cot in the corner that I sleep in I sat down on the bed and curled up and went to sleep thinking about Branden the whole time.


	9. Dreaming thank goodness

Okay people in vampire stories are always talking about imprints that happen between a vampire and his mate/girlfriend or what ever you would like to call it well these are true. Even though most authors have no clue that what they are writing is actual fact. This imprint now starts to pay off, you will see how.

Usually every time I go to sleep Branden is always in my dreams and we will actually be able to actually discuss things. This is because of the imprint also he can tell when ever I am scared or in danger. With me going through shock and people sedating me all the time I haven't been able to contact him through my dreams well now that this is the first willing time I have slept I am finally able to contact him.

AS soon as I fall asleep all I hear is "_Rachel! Rachel! Rachel are you there sweetie? Can you hear me at all?" he calls to me "Yes honey I can hear you." I say "Where are you? Where have you been? Are you okay? Tell me where you are so I can come and rescue you!" he orders me. " First of all I have no clue where I am. Second of all, I got kidnapped and yes I am okay just a little bit shaken up but who wouldn't be in this situation. And honey I have something to tell you…" I said to him. "What is sweetie you know you can tell me anything." He says to me. "I am not human." I tell him straight out "Huh?" he asks. "I am not a human, I am a shape shifter. After I got kidnapped I was brought to this Alpha guy I took one look at my kidnapper and I changed into a pit bull." I tell him "Is this some kind of fucking joke?" he asks me " No it isn't I run through the flash back in my mind about the aching, shaking, me looking in the mirror as a dog, then me yelping, then me shifting back the only thing that is running through his mind is "! What the hell! Holy Hell! What the Fuck! This is crazy! I can't believe this!" "Honey I know neither can I. Trust me I was freaked out I fainted after it happened for the first time. Are you okay with this?" I ask him the last thing I need him to break up with me for was being part alien. "Yeah I am okay with it I just don't know what to really say at this point." He tells me "okay good I just don't want you freaking out too much no honey as much as I love talking to you through my dreams I really need some deep, deep sleep I am exhausted I love you sooo much." I tell him with all my heart. "I love you too with all my unbeating heart and immortal soul. Sleep well my little puppy." Making a joke of course knowing him " Oh shut it Branden. Good night." " Goodnight sweetie." _And with that I go into a deep sleep preparing my body for another hard day of training.


End file.
